Kotoko Strikes Back
by Nonki
Summary: An Itazurana Kiss Fic - Kotoko is always the one to give in to Naoki and perhaps it is time for her to strike back! This fic started from the part where Naoki had first kissed Kotoko...Please R&R, thanks! Completed
1. The Cold Kiss

**Kotoko Strikes Back! **

**_Chapter 1 – The Cold Kiss_**

"Irie Naoki!" Kinnosuke shouted as he made a dash into class 3-A. _What did that baka want now?_ Naoki thought, feeling a bit irritated.

"What did you do to my precious Kotoko?" Kinnosuke wanted to pull Naoki out from his chair but was stopped by Kotoko who managed to rush into the classroom in time.

"Stop making a scene here, onegai…" Kotoko begged while pulling Kinnosuke back. _Why is she doing here? _Naoki thought, feeling a bit uncomfortable seeing Kotoko and Kinnosuke together.

"Kotoko!" Kinnosuke managed to push Kotoko away.

"Irie Naoki! Tell me now, did you kiss Kotoko?" Kinnosuke glared at Naoki.

"Nani?" Reiko was shocked.

"Naoki, did you?" Reiko asked, hoping that Kinnosuke was only talking rubbish. Naoki remained silent. _Why? Why didn't he say anything?_ Kotoko thought sadly and part of her was actually angry with Naoki.

********

_The night before..._

"Can you forget about me even after this?" Naoki asked after kissing Kotoko. _Did Irie-kun just kiss me?_ Kotoko was still lost in her thoughts even after Naoki had left. _But why couldn't I feel any passion in this kiss? Isn't a kiss supposed to be warm and passionate?_ Kotoko thought.

"Can I forget Irie-kun even after this?" Kotoko muttered to herself, confused.

********

"YES I CAN!" Kotoko shouted out. Everyone, including Naoki started staring at Kotoko. "Kin-kun." Kotoko walked towards Kinnosuke and gently grabbed hold of both his hands and looked intensely into his eyes.

"Kotoko…" Kinnosuke's heartbeat quickened and his face reddened almost immediately because Kotoko had never been so gentle to him in the past.

"Didn't you said it just now? A kiss without any passion isn't really considered as a kiss?"

"Yep!" Kinnosuke nodded profusely.

"The kiss last night…" Kotoko diverted her glance towards Naoki. Naoki just looked back at her without any expression, " is a kiss without passion…" Kotoko solemnly ended her conclusion. 

_Naoki did kiss that baka! Why did he do it? Is it for fun?_ Reiko frowned with the thought. 

"Let's go." Kotoko gave Naoki one last look before walking out of the class.

"Haha! I've got the last laugh…" Kinnosuke happily made a funny expression at Naoki before going.

"A kiss without passion?" Naoki muttered under his breath and he couldn't believe what he has just heard. Even though his expression was not showing any reaction towards Kotoko's remarks, he could somehow feel a tinkle of sadness deep within.

_Can she really forget me? Nah…I don't think so. Perhaps she is just trying to pretend. I bet when I reach home she will be waiting for me at the doorway. How can she forget me? _Naoki quickly comforted himself with those self-presumption thoughts.

*******

_She's not behind me? Perhaps she just went home earlier so that she can wait up for me at the doorway._ Naoki thought. _Hmmm…still no sign of her?_ Naoki felt disappointed when the doorway was empty, no trace of Kotoko.

"I am back." Naoki greeted after slipping into his slippers.

"Oh…you are back!" Mama greeted back. 

"Didn't Kotoko come back with you?" Mama asked while passing a glass of milk to Naoki.

"Nope. I am going to my room." Naoki replied as he proceeded towards the stairways. _She's not back yet?_ Naoki seemed to be in deep thoughts.

**_To be continued…_**


	2. Cold Shoulders…from Kotoko?

**Kotoko Strikes Back! **

**Chapter 2 – Cold Shoulders…from Kotoko?**

"Niichan! Wake up!" Yuki tried to wake Naoki up because it's nearly dinnertime. _Huh? I've actually fallen asleep?_ Naoki thought as he opened his eyes.

"Dinner time." Yuki informed.

"Hai!" Naoki quickly got up from his bed and proceeded to the doorway with Yuki.

As he opened the door, he could see the sign written** "KOTOKO ROOM"** hanging on the door opposite his room. 

_I wonder if that baka is back._ Naoki thought, getting kind of uneasy without seeing Kotoko around when she was supposed to be around during this time to tell him that it's dinnertime, though he had always ignored those calls. It had only been a while since he had last seen her in his class during that morning and he was already missing her?

"Urghh…" Naoki grumbled upon having this feeling because he did not want to admit that Kotoko had managed to influence him ever since the day she stepped into the Irie household.

"Dai jo bu?" Yuki asked when he realised that Naoki was behaving very strangely. _Must be that baka making life difficult for niichan again._ Yuki presumed, feeling very sorry for his niichan.

"Nothing. Let's go." Naoki replied.  _Must stop thinking of all this rubbish! So what if I had initiated the kiss? It's always fun to see that baka's expression especially when she thought I had feelings for her._  Naoki tried to deceive himself with these lies in order to make that uneasy feeling disappeared, however it didn't seem to be working at all.

********

"Let's not wait for them, eat first." Mama suggested.

"Hai!"

_That baka is back? _Naoki's heartbeat somehow skipped when he heard the familiar voice and he quickened his pace toward the dinning table.

"Gomen!" Naoki apologized before taking his seat at the dinning table, followed by Yuki. 

Kotoko just dug into her rice without even looking up. 

_This baka is still pretending huh? Okay, let's see how long you will last._ Naoki thought. 

Throughout the dinner, Kotoko has been very quiet and occasionally spoke when Mama was asking her something.

"You seem so quiet today. Having any problem at school?" Papa asked.

"Eh…iie!" Kotoko quickly denied and forced out a smile at Papa.

"Ahh…must be having a tiff with Naoki, right? Well, it's normal for a couple to quarrel sometimes. Am I correct? Papa?" Mama teased while smiling at Naoki who just ignored her and concentrating on his meal.

_Mama is always like that, always assuming that we are an item. I bet that baka must be smiling dumbly right now._ Naoki thought. _What? NO REACTION? This is really getting weird. What is she up to now?_ Naoki began frowning when he noticed Kotoko just continued digging from the bowl and stuff them into her mouth.

On the other hand, Yuki saw Naoki's expression and thought Naoki was not feeling very comfortable about Mama's statement. " Mama! Niichan and Kotoko is not an item! Why would niichan want a baka as a girlfriend?" Yuki cried out in a protesting manner. _Yep, I am really a BAKA, a baka for falling so madly in love with Irie-kun._ Kotoko thought sadly.

"Yuki! Don't be rude." Mama scolded. Yuki simply stuck out his tongue at Machiko in an I-don't-care manner.

*******

"Irie-kun." Kotoko muttered to herself as she stared at the photo while she was alone in her room. _I will prove to you, I can forget you even after that kiss._ Kotoko thought with a strong determination.

_I will prove to you…_

*******

Naoki opened the drawer and retrieved out an envelope from it. "Don't tell me you've fallen for that baka." Yuki asked.  "When did you come in?" Naoki was quite shocked to see Yuki standing behind him.

"I am in the room for 5 minutes, you looked like a zombie just now." Yuki grumbled.

"Am I?"

"Yep. You have not reply my question. Are you?" Yuki asked.

"Don't be ridiculous. How would that be possible?" Naoki denied.

"Then, what about these?" Yuki pointed at the envelope on the table.

"Nah…I am about to throw them away." Naoki picked up the envelope and started tearing it into pieces before dumping it into the dustbin.

"Happy now?" Naoki asked. Yuki did not reply and went back to his table.

**********

**_"Dear Diary, that baka is really going to destroy niichan, what should I do?"_**

****

Yuki drew out a badly distorted Kotoko dribbling a basketball, which looked like Naoki but only in a form of a basketball.

*********

_Later that night..._

Naoki opened his eyes and gently got off from his bed in order not to disturb Yuki. Slowly, Naoki tiptoed to his table, bent over and picked up the pieces of paper from the dustbin.

_A while later…_

_It's a good thing I didn't tear them into too many pieces._ Naoki heaved a sigh of relief while he carefully pasted the adhesive tape over the uneven while lines in order to join the last two torn pieces of paper. 

"Done!" Naoki whispered to himself. After doing some final check through, Naoki carefully put the photos (*), which he had confiscated from Mama into a new empty envelope and puts it back into the drawer. Neither did he realize that Yuki wasn't sleeping at all.

**_To be continued…_**

(*) - The photos that Mama had secretly taken when Naoki was giving Kotoko tuition in her room.


	3. Blind Lovers

**Kotoko Strikes Back! **

**Chapter 3 – Blind Lovers**

**_Dear Diary,_****__**

**_Love is blind._**

**_ I have no choice but to agree. I know I am too young to understand what is love, but does someone with an IQ as high as 200 do? _**

**_I doubt so. _**

**_After what I've seen last night, I've have concluded that not only a baka can be blinded by love, a genius would too. _**

**_See, niichan had overslept…for the first time in the past 17 years._**

Yuki drew out a handsome but sad Naoki being blind-folded by the hands of a distorted-looking Kotoko from behind.

***********

"Ohayou!" Kotoko rushed down from the stair because she was going to be late for school.

"Ohayou!" Mama greeted cheerily, as always.

_Irie-kun must have gone to school already._ Kotoko thought as she realised that Naoki's seat was empty. "I have to go now!" Kotoko informed Machiko and quickly grabbed a piece of white bread from the plate on the table before rushing off.

"Hey! What's the hurry, Naoki hasn't…" before Mama could finish, Kotoko is nowhere to be seen.

********

_Minutes later..._

"Ohayou!" It's Naoki's turn to rush down. _Damn, to think I have overslept._ Naoki thought, feeling frustrated and he had never been so frustrated before Kotoko's intrusion. Everything was changing so fast that even a tensai like him found it a little difficult to adapt. 

"Ohayou!" Mama greeted back.

_That baka has gone…without waiting for me?_ Naoki realised that Kotoko's seat was empty.

"Naoki! Where are you going? Not having your breakfast?" Mama shouted when she saw Naoki heading towards the doorway.

"What has happened to these two people anyway?" Mama grumbled.

"They are turning into blind bats!" Yuki remarked, not feeling too happy.

"Blind bats?" Mama was totally confused by Yuki's remarks.

*********

"Can I visit your family during this coming Saturday?" Reiko asked.

"Why?" Naoki asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I've been learning how to bake, so I am wondering if I have the honour to have you and your family to be my taster." Reiko replied. 

_Where's that baka? Didn't see her at the corridor just now._ Naoki's thought seemed to be drifting away from their conversation.

"Naoki." Reiko clung both her arms around Naoki's right arm.

"Huh?" Naoki responded when his thought was interrupted by Reiko's sudden affections.

"Did you hear what I've just said?" Reiko asked.

"Ya…you are going to bake a cake right?" Naoki replied.

"Yes…and I would like to…" before Reiko could finish her sentence, she realised Naoki had stopped walking and his eyes were looking at elsewhere.

*******

"Kotoko…are you alright?" Kinnosuke gently patted on Kotoko's back because she had something choked in her throat.

"Cough…cough…I am okay…stop patting my back. Cough…you are making it worse." Kotoko complained with her head hung down and trying her best to catch some breath in between her coughing.

*******

"Okay! You may come to my house this Saturday." Naoki said.

"Good." Reiko was happy and yet sad. _Is Naoki really falling in love with Kotoko?_ Reiko thought as she looked back at the two figures sitting together under one nearby tree.

*******

"Stop it, I am okay." Kotoko hit Kinnosuke with the newspaper that she was holding on to.

"Are you sure?" Kinnosuke was still worry because Kotoko had accidentally swallowed the half-eaten fish ball when she saw Naoki and Reiko walking together with Reiko clinging close to Naoki.

"A kiss without passion isn't a real kiss." Kotoko reminded herself as she continued scanning through the newspaper.

"I am so happy to hear that you and father are finally going to move out of the Irie family." Kinnosuke said.

"Nope." Kotoko replied.

"What? Not moving out?" Kinnosuke exclaimed.

"Not we, only me alone." Kotoko said while drawing a circle on one advertisement for the rental of single room.

To be continued… 

****


	4. Kotoko's Next Move

**Kotoko Strikes Back! **

**Chapter 4 – Kotoko's Next Move******

"La~ la~ la ~ " Kinnosuke was humming away while wiping the tables.

"You look happy today." Sai remarked.

"Otouchan!" Kinnosuke called out when he sees Sai walking in.

"Call me BOSS!" Sai corrected.

"Hai! BOSS!!!!"

_Never mind, sooner or later. It will be otouchan...hehehhee…_ Kinnosuke thought happily and continued with his humming.

**********

"What type of flavour would you prefer? Strawberry? Chocolate?" Reiko asked.

"Anything." Naoki was in no mood to discuss the flavour.

"Why are you looking so grumpy?" Reiko asked, but she already had the answer. She just wanted to hear it personally from Naoki.

"Nothing." Naoki replied.

_It's always nothing or anything. Why can't he just let me know how he feels?_ Reiko thought sadly. For the rest of the journey, both didn't speak much as each having their own thoughts.

**********

"Konnichiwa!" Kotoko greeted as she walked into the office.

"Saa…Konnichiwa…" the lady greeted back.

**Minutes later…******

Kotoko sadly walked out of the office. 

_Why can't she just lower it a bit? Then I might be able to afford it._ Kotoko thought sadly as she looked back into the office.

 _Looks like it's not going to be easy. I think I better give up since I never let Irie-kun know about my plan. He will soon forgets about everything and we can start over again. _Kotoko's determination began to shake a little while she retrieved her red cardholder and opened it.

"I think the only thing that I am capable of in persisting would be my love for Irie-kun." Kotoko muttered softly to herself and let out a sigh before she went on with her muttering, "Irie-kun, maybe you are right, I just couldn't forget you, no matter how cold that kiss is." Just as Kotoko wanted to dump the newspaper into a nearby bin, someone shouted from behind.

"Aihara-san! Wait up!"

"Huh?" Kotoko turned around and realised that it's the lady who she had just spoken to earlier in the office.

*********

"I am back!" Naoki informed when he stepped into the house. _She's not back yet?_ Naoki thought because he could only see Yuki's shoes.

"You are back!" Mama greeted. "Where's Kotoko? You two are not walking back together again?" Mama asked.

_Why must she always ask the same question?_ Naoki couldn't understand what Mama sees in Kotoko. Well, he was asking himself the same question too.

*********

**Later that night...******

"Ring~~ "

"Moshi moshi…" Mama answered the phone.

Pause.

"Okay." Mama put down the receiver. "Let's eat first, Kotoko is not coming back for dinner." Mama informed.

"Baka!" Both Naoki and Yuki mumbled, soft enough not to be heard by Mama.

*********

"Konbawa!" Kotoko greeted.

"Kotoko?" Kinnosuke was surprised to see Kotoko coming. "Oh…Kotoko!" Kinnosuke was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't realised Kotoko had gone into the kitchen.

"I am sure I will give you happiness when we are married!" Kinnosuke shouted out.

"You will?"

_Wait up, that voice doesn't belong to Kotoko!_ Kinnosuke thought as he opened his eyes. There was this fat middle-age woman, with a pair of watery eyes and some ramen sticking out at the left side of her mouth (obviously she is too happy and shocked to swallow the rest of the ramen) starring intensively at Kinnosuke.

**Sweat drop (I mean very big sweat drop)…******

_Where's Kotoko?_ Kinnosuke thought. A three-headed Kinnosuke started searching aimlessly around the area for Kotoko. Without any warning given to him, the middle-aged fat lady quickly pulled Kinnosuke over and gave him a **BIG BIG KISS** (not on the face, but on the lips…yuck!) and not forgetting to share some delicious ramen (Remember? The ones left on the tips of her mouth) with Kinnosuke.

"SOB* SOB* ……...MY FIRST KISS!!!!!!"

**To be continued…******


	5. Kotoko's Plan

**Kotoko Strikes Back! **

**Chapter 5 – Kotoko's Plans…******

"What? No way! If you want to move out of the Irie's family, we will do it together!" Sai strongly objected.

"Tousan! Please I really need to move out." Kotoko pleaded. 

Kinnosuke was just behind the wall eavesdropping the conversation between Sai and Kotoko. _Oh Kotoko, you have finally get over that Irie Naoki! _Kinnosuke thought happily. 

"I must help her!" Kinnosuke muttered out as he rushed into the kitchen. "Otouchan!"

"Call me BOSS! How many time must I tell you that?" Sai shouted back.

"Please allow Kotoko to move out, for the sake of our happiness." Kinnosuke pleaded on his kneel.

"Our happiness?" Kotoko was glad to see that Kinnosuke being so supportive. However, she was confused about the way Kinnosuke had phrase out his plead.

"No means no!" Sai objected.

"Tousan!" Kotoko's eyes reddened.

"That's final! Kinnosuke, what happen to your mouth? You look just like a clown!" Sai noticed one big red patch encircling Kinnosuke's lips.

"Urghh! That damn fat lady is using such inferior lipsticks!" Kinnosuke almost puked out when he recalled the horrible incident that happened just minutes ago.

"Onegai!!" Kinnosuke realised that it's not the right time to recall that horrible woman and continued with his pleading.

"There are customers waiting to be served outside!" Sai shouted.

"Onegai!!" Kinnosuke refused to get up.

"Kin-kun! Stop it." Kotoko quickly pulled Kinnosuke up because she was aware of Sai's temper. He might be a gentle father, but if he says no, it means no. Perhaps Kotoko must have inherited this stubbornness (her undying love for Naoki) from Sai.

"Kotoko…" Kinnosuke looked into Kotoko's eyes.

"Get up now or I won't talk to you in school anymore." Kotoko warned.

Kinnosuke quickly jumped up. He would rather died if Kotoko is to stop talking to him.

"I will go back to my work now." Kinnosuke wiped away the lipstick marks around his mouth with his apron and proceeded out of the kitchen.

"Kotoko…" Kinnosuke looked back, before stepping out of the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"Ganbatte!" Kinnosuke made a victory sign with his fingers.

"Hai!" Kotoko shouted back, making the same symbol too.

"Hai your head!" Sai hit Kotoko's head with a wooden laden.

"Ouch!" Kotoko rubbed her head profusely.

"Kotoko!!!" Kinnosuke wanted to go over, but the glare from Sai had made him change his mind.

_Plan A failed. I have to switch to Plan B then. I have only one day left…._ Kotoko thought.

"Kotoko…ganbatte…" Kinnosuke thought as he proceeds to the front counter.

"Darling…I've been searching for you…where have you been to?" The fat lady asked.

"KAAAAA!!!!!!"

*******

Kotoko quietly opened the door in order not to disturb the Iries as it's already near midnight.  **_YIAKS…_** Kotoko drew in a deep breath because she was so shocked to see Naoki standing in front of her.

"Baka! Don't act as though you've seen a ghost!" Naoki remarked.

"Gomen." Kotoko quickly apologized.

"Baka!" Naoki snapped and turned around.

"Wait!" Kotoko shouted.

"What?" Naoki asked without turning his head.

"Do you have something to tell me?" Kotoko asked.

"Iie…" Naoki replied.

"Then, why are you standing here for? Are you waiting for me? " Kotoko asked hoping that Naoki would reply something positive so that she could convince herself to abort Plan B.

"It's already midnight, stop daydreaming. Who's waiting for you? I thought someone had broken into the house. By the way, I don't think you are capable of breaking in if you are planning to become a burglar." Naoki replied coldly. _What a lame excuse, but I think with her IQ, she would be convinced._ Naoki thought.

_Why must Irie-kun always sound so harsh?_ Kotoko was very disappointed with the reply. "Gomen." Kotoko apologized again. Naoki just ignored her and proceeded to the stairways.

_Baka! Why didn't she call us to pick her up if she is to be back so late?_ Naoki thought. In fact, he had been waiting in the living room during the past 4 hours.

********

"Kotoko!"

"Obachan?" Kotoko got a second shock when she saw Machiko waiting for her in her room.

"Kotoko! Bad news!" Machiko pulled Kotoko over and closed the door behind her.

"What happen?" Kotoko hopes that nothing bad is happening to Naoki.

"Your rival is coming tomorrow." Machiko whispered.

"Rival?" Kotoko got confused.

"Yes. Naoki told me that Reiko is going to bake a cake for us to try." Machiko informed.

"Cake?" Kotoko was still confused.

"Yes. But don't worry. I will be on your side. Tomorrow, you will bake a cake too." Machiko suggested.

"Bake a cake?" Kotoko's eyes widened.

"Yes! I will help you! You must show Naoki that whatever that girl could do, you can do it as well!" Machiko remarked.

"I can do it as well?" Kotoko let out a bitter smile.

"Hai! So get yourself prepared tomorrow and we will fight the battle together!"

"Hai!" Kotoko had no choice but to play along.

"Oyasumi!" Machiko gave a Kotoko an assured look before stepping out of her room.

_What cake shall we bake tomorrow?"_ Machiko thought excitedly while proceeding to the kitchen in order to prepare the ingredients for the 'battle', even though it was already midnight.

************

"I couldn't even boil water without having the kettle being burnt and now obachan wants me to bake a cake?" Kotoko fell onto her bed, covering her face with the pillow. The music of 'Mission Impossible' started playing inside Kotoko's head.

To be continued… 


	6. Baking Battle!

**Kotoko Strikes Back!  **

**Chapter 6 – Baking Battle!**

"Kotoko, please don't go." Naoki pleaded as he pulled Kotoko into his arms.

"But, I have to prove to you I can forget you." Kotoko said in such a firm manner that it kind of surprised her.

"Forget about that kiss. Let me show you how passionate a kiss can be." Naoki assured and brought his face closer to Kotoko.

"Irie-kun…" Kotoko closed her eyes, waiting to receive the passionate kiss, which Naoki had promised.

"Baka!"

"Huh?" Kotoko opened her eyes and saw Yuki's face instead of Naoki's.

"Yuki-kun? Why are you doing in my dream?" Kotoko asked, still in a dazed state.

"Dream?" Yuki wanted to tear Kotoko into pieces if he was able to do so. In the meantime, he would have to stick to his old method. That is by painting a distorted Kotoko on a piece of paper and then shedding it into pieces.

"It's already 10 a.m. and you are still in your bed? Mama asked you if you are ready for your BATTLE? Your ENEMY would arrive in about an hour's time." Due to Mama's earlier persistence pleading, Yuki had to repeat every word that Mama has told him.

"Battle? Enemy?" Kotoko was starting to get confused again and Yuki could sense it from her expression.

"Haiz~~" Yuki sighed.

"Cake? Reiko? Do these ring a bell?" Yuki hinted.

"KAAA!! I almost forgot! I need to bake a cake today!" Kotoko jumped out of the bed.

"She's definitely awake now." Yuki shook his head before walking away.

*******

_It's already 10 a.m. and that baka is still not awake?_ Naoki thought as he was scanning through the content of the newspaper. Suddenly, series of loud footsteps were heard from the stairway.

_Oh, she's finally awake._ Naoki thought with a smile.

********

"Ohayou!" Kotoko greeted out loud as she dashed into the kitchen.

"Are you ready for the BATTLE?" Machiko asked excitedly.

"Hai!" Kotoko replied.

"Then, let's start! Ganbatte!" 

For the next one hour, all Naoki heard was lots of screaming and shouting coming out from the kitchen.

********

"Ding~ dong ~"

"Kotoko." Michiko hissed when she heard the doorbell ringing.

"Eekkkk! It's burnt again!" Kotoko was still busy with the melting of chocolate, looked like it was another failed attempt.

"Kotoko!" Michiko leaned closer to Kotoko.

"Hai!"

"ENEMY is here." Michiko informed.

"Reiko-chan is here? *ICK…my chocolate." Another failed attempt.

"You remain here until the chocolate is done, don't worry, I've got tons of chocolate right here. See!" Michiko opened the cupboard and inside the cupboard Kotoko could see boxes and boxes of chocolate stacked neatly.

"Obachan!" Kotoko was really touched by Michiko's kindness.

"I am sure your cake would be the best today! Now you continue trying while I make sure that girl won't get too close to Naoki. Ganbatte!"

"Hai! Eekkkk!!! It's burnt!" Yep, yet another failed attempt.

********

"Konnichiwa!" Reiko greeted after Naoki opened the door.

"Konnichiwa." Naoki greeted back.

"Well, you didn't tell me what flavour you like so I made two. Strawberry and chocolate!" Reiko brought up two boxes of cakes and passed them to Naoki.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" Everyone excluding Michiko exclaimed when Reiko opened the cover of the two boxes.

"You are really good in baking. I am sure it would taste good." Papa praised. 

Machiko went in between Reiko and Naoki and took a seat, separately the two people.

"Are you sure you made these by yourself? I thought I have seen similar design in some cake shop." Machiko asked coldly.

"Mama! Don't be so rude…" Papa intervened but stopped short when he received the murderous glare from Machiko. Short moments of silent followed. 

"Well, why not we try it first." Sai suggested, breaking the awkward silent.

"Good idea!" Papa quickly seconded the idea.

*********

"Eekkkk!! I have forgotten about the time again!" Kotoko quickly turned off the stoves. Without any choice left, she sadly threw away the burnt chocolate before taking the 6th box of chocolate from the cupboard.

********

_What took that baka so long?_ Naoki thought as he started eating the second piece of cake that Reiko had offered him.

"Eh…where's Kotoko-chan?" Reiko asked.

"Oh! Kotoko is baking a cake ESPECIALLY for our Naoki." Machiko informed.

"Oh, I see." Reiko replied while looking at Naoki, but Naoki kept his concentration on the cake in this plate.

_I better go and see how Kotoko is doing._ Machiko reminded herself when Kotoko had been in the kitchen for such a long time.  "Yuki! Come over here." Machiko called out.

"What?" Yuki reluctantly got off from his seat.

"Sit here while I am gone." Machiko instructed.

"No, it's not comfortable to sit in the between." Yuki protested.

"I said SIT HERE!" Machiko commanded.

_Mama used to be so gentle in the past. Baka Kotoko!  _Yuki reluctantly took the seat between Naoki and Reiko after Machiko left for the kitchen.

*******

"Urghh!" Kotoko sat on the ground, fully exhausted and feeling very helpless as she stared at the burnt pot. Then, her gastric started to protest and she realised she was hungry because she hasn't had her breakfast.

_I can never do it! Irie-kun is right. I am really a baka!_ Kotoko thought sadly. 

"Kotoko!" Machiko rushed towards Kotoko.

"Obachan…I don't think I can fight the battle."

"Why?" Machiko asked, feeling sorry for Kotoko.

"See." Kotoko pointed at the cupboard, it's already empty.

"I've burnt all the chocolate!" Kotoko wanted to cry out.

"Don't worry, we don't need any chocolate when we have so much Kotoko's love." Machiko comforted. "We will bake a cake using only KOTOKO'S LOVE FOR NAOKI!" Machiko continued.

"Obachan…" A glisten of hope shone into Kotoko's hearts.

**One hour later…**

"Done!" Kotoko retrieved out a freshly baked cake from the oven.

"Ehhhhh…" Machiko didn't have the heart to tell Kotoko that it was the ugliest cake she had ever seen.

"It's a cake with Kotoko's love for Naoki! Hooray!" Kotoko shouted out happily.

"Well, yes. Let's bring it out!" Machiko suggested.

"Hai!" Happily, Kotoko placed the cake on a plate and brought it out to the living room.

******

"What?" Everyone couldn't believe that the thing they had seen on the tray was actually called a cake.

"Irie-kun! Have a piece." Kotoko quickly cut out one piece of the cake and passed it to Naoki.

"No thanks, I am full." Naoki rejected and got up from his seat.

"Naoki! You should at least taste it!" Machiko protested.

"I don't want to end up with a bad stomach." Naoki replied.

"Reiko, didn't you said you want to borrow some CD from me? Let's go up." Naoki continued before walking away.

"Hai!" Reiko got up from her seat and follows behind Naoki, not forgetting to give Kotoko a look of victory.

"Irie-kun…" Kotoko was totally depressed by Naoki's reaction.

"Don't worry, Kotoko, we will eat it." Machiko said.

"Huh?" The rest of the members (including Sai) started staring at Machiko with disbelief.

"It's okay. I know this thing is not edible. I am tired, I need to go back to my room." Kotoko said sadly.

******

Kotoko was standing outside Naoki's room listening to the laughter coming out from the room. _Maybe they belong to each other. Maybe I should go._ Kotoko thought to herself.

"Irie-kun, I love you." Kotoko whispered softly before going into her room. Naoki stopped laughing.

"What happen?" Reiko asked.

"Nothing." Naoki replied.

_Baka! I love you too._ Naoki thought.

**To be continued…**


	7. There’s Always a First Time

**Kotoko Strikes Back! **

**Chapter 7 – There's Always a First Time**

**_Dear Diary,_**

****

**_Finally, that baka is gone! But her father is still living with us. Anyway, it's okay since he is always not in the house. _**

**_However, dinner seems so quiet without her…only niichan and I were having dinner. _**

Yuki drew out a happy face of himself and a Naoki with very sad expression.

*********

"…Don't worry about me, I will be fine. I will come back after I have sorted out my feelings for Irie-kun. Gomen nasai…Kotoko." Sai crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it into the dustbin. _What is she trying to do?_ Sai thought angrily. _Where would she be? She doesn't carry much money._

"Kotoko…" Machiko stared hard at the newly taken photos of Kotoko and Naoki (she kept it a secret so that Naoki would not confiscate them again) while blowing her nose. She had been crying a lot after discovering Kotoko hadn't been back after going out during that afternoon. Surprisingly, it was Naoki who suggested checking out Kotoko's room and discovered that all her clothing is gone.

"Don't cry." Papa comforted. He was feeling very sad too.

_I should have noticed it earlier when I saw her carrying such a big bag. What was I doing?_ Naoki kept turning and tossing about on his bed. _I've underestimated her. I am such a baka!_ That was the first time Naoki called himself a baka.

********

Kotoko was unpacking her stuff in the room when someone knocked on the door. "Konbawa!" Mrs. Kurozawa greeted as she stepped into the room.

"Konbawa!" Kotoko greeted back.

"I hope you are comfortable staying in this room." Mrs. Kurozawa asked.

"It's beautiful. I don't think I can afford to rent such a beautiful room if you had not offered me this job." Kotoko smiled.

"This room used to be my daughter's, but she married a gaijin and migrated to Canada." Mrs. Kurozawa explained, frowning a little.

"Why are you looking so sad?" Kotoko asked.

"Hmm…it has been so long. Initially, I have strongly opposed their marriage because I wanted her to marry a Japanese. However, she is just so madly in love that that guy." Mrs. Kurozawa continued. _Hmmm…just like me…_ Kotoko thought of her own love saga.

"In the end, I was touched by their love and persistence, and I gave in." Mrs. Kurozawa ended her story with a sigh.

"Wow, that's so sweet of you to do that." Kotoko exclaimed. _How good it would be if Irie-kun would be touched by my love for him. Haiz~~ he already has a Reiko._ Kotoko thought sadly.

"Well, I just hope my son would not bring a gaijin back when he returns from America." Mrs. Kurozawa joked.

"So, you have not tell me about my job scope." Kotoko asked.

"Hmm…in fact, nothing much. All you need to do is to keep the place clean. Well, you can use the kitchen and the facilities in this apartment. I just need someone to look after it since now we don't live here anymore." Mrs. Kurozawa replied.

"Why don't you just sell it off?" Kotoko asked again.

"That's because this is the last present my husband gave it to me before he passed away, so I want to keep it. We used to stay here for a period of time, but since both my children are not in Japan, I started to feel lonely, so I decided to move back to my old house where all my siblings are living close by, then I won't be feeling too lonely." Mrs. Kurozawa explained.

"But...why me?" Kotoko asked.

"Why you? Hmmm…perhaps it's fated. When you first stepped into my office, I found myself liking you. That's why I had purposely raised the rental so that you would give up renting the other room." Mrs. Kurozawa started giggling as she recalled how the comical expression on Kotoko's face when she had told Kotoko about the actual rental amount of the room that Kotoko wanted to rent initially.

"Huh?" Kotoko's eyes turn dotted.

"I've been looking for someone suitable to look after this house during the past few years, but I just couldn't find myself trusting those people who wanted to rent it. But when I saw you during that day, you gave me a sense of security. I don't know why. I have a feeling that I can leave my apartment in your care." Mrs. Kurozawa explained further.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu." Kotoko bowed to show her appreciation.

"It's nothing. Okay, I better leave you alone to unpack you stuff. Here are your keys." Mrs. Kurozawa passed the keys to Kotoko before walking out of the room.

********

"Hoosh! My first day without Irie-kun!" Kotoko stepped out of the apartment with an empty stomach because she had burnt the only two eggs found in the fridge.

_I must get myself another job by today, a job where I can settle all my meals there._ Kotoko thought.

**A while later...**

"You may start work tomorrow." The manager informed.

"Hai." Kotoko stepped out of the office, and proceeded to the exit of the fast food restaurant.

"Hahaha…oh Kotoko…you are such a genius!" That was the first time Kotoko called herself a genius.

**_To be continued…_**


	8. All In A Day's Work

**Kotoko Strikes Back! **

**Chapter 8 – All In A Day's Work…**

*****************************************************

**NOTICE BOARD**

_AIHARA KOTOKO MOVING OUT OF THE IRIE HOUSEHOLD!_

_IRIE NAOKI IS FINALLY FREED FROM BAD LUCK!!!_

*****************************************************

_Who put up that notice?_ Naoki wanted to tear the notice down but he didn't. He just wanted to, that's all. 

"Congratulation, you have finally get rid of that pest." Reiko saw the notice too. In fact, she was the one putting it. On the other hand, Naoki was not responding to Reiko's statement.

_Without that pest around, life would soon be back to normal. _Reiko thought as she quietly followed behind Naoki.

********

"Zinko-chan, Satomi-chan!" Kinnosuke rushed into the classroom looking for Kotoko's two best friends.

"Did you two see the notice board?" Kinnosuke asked, feeling very excited over the whole issue.

"Yes. We saw it." Both Zinko and Satomi nodded.

"Finally, Kotoko has done something for the sake of our happiness." Kinnosuke exclaimed happily.

"Happiness?"

**Sweat drops.**

"Kotoko is the best!" Kinnosuke shouted, ignoring the confused gazed from his two classmates.

********

"Why are we going via this direction? This is a longer route back to our class." Reiko asked. Naoki just kept walking until he passed Class 3-F.

_She's not in the classroom?_ Naoki thought with an empty expression. He had stopped calling Kotoko 'baka' since the day se left.

_So, that's the reason._ Reiko thought and gave Naoki a disapproving glance, which he failed to notice. Naoki stopped his track when he heard someone in the class mentioning Kotoko's name.

_Perhaps that baka knows where she is._ Naoki turned back and looked into the class, trying to locate Kinnosuke, the next potential baka in Naoki's list.

********

Zinko and Satomi stared in awe when they saw Naoki coming into the class. Then Kinnosuke felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. "We need to talk. Meet me at the courtyard after school." Naoki briefly stated the purpose of his presence before walking away.

"He wants to talk to me?" Kinnosuke scratched his head in confusion.

********

Kotoko dragged two black trash bags into the back alley in order to throw them into the big dustbin. _I must work harder, or else I might just get fired again before getting my dinner._ Kotoko reminded herself.

Since that morning, she had been assigned to different duties. First, she was assigned to the kitchen, in charge of deep-drying the fries. The customers ended up having black fries instead of golden crisp fries. Then, she was assigned to the distributing areas but she got all the orders mixed up. Later that afternoon, she was assigned to the front counter to stand in for a cashier who had taken two-hour off from work.

"Wow, the business is good today." The manager could see a long stretch of queue in front of Kotoko, but surprisingly no one would queue at the other counters even though they were available.

"Sumimasen, the counters over there are available too." The manager politely informed.

"It's okay, we will queue here."

The manager did not insist any further since it would not be wise to instruct the customers what to do. Then, the manager realised another strange thing. It seemed that all the customers queuing on the line were buying the same type of set meals.

_Ahh…I better ask the kitchen to prepare more set A today. I wonder why Set A is so greatly in demand today._ The manager thought when he spotted more people queuing behind.

"Can you cope with the flow?" The manager stopped behind Kotoko to check out Kotoko's work.

"Hai!" Kotoko replied cheerfully.

"Good. Ganbatte!" The manager was quite satisfied with Kotoko's working attitude.

_This job is so simple, everyone is asking for the same set meal._ Kotoko thought happily. "Arigatou, that will be 600 yen for two set A." Kotoko informed out loud.

"600 yen?" The manager took a look at the two set meals on the tray, which the customer was about to take away. 

_That set meal is supposed to be 1000 yen. What happen?_ The manager thought worriedly. "Chotto!" The manager stopped the customer from taking the tray away.

"Kotoko, the price for set A is supposed to be 1000 yen and not 300 yen!"

"What? Then I don't want it anymore." The customer remarked.

"Chotto!" The manager jumped when he saw the line behind started to disperse upon hearing his remarks.

_Well, even it's a loss, there are really more customers than usual._ The manager tried hard to think of something in order to stop the customers from going off.

"Oh! What I meant was we are now offering Set A at 300 yen only for today. So please enjoy this offer while you can." The manager announced while smiling bitterly.

Upon hearing the announcement, all the counters were filled with people because Set A happened to be the most expensive meal in the fast food restaurant.

"Yutaka-san, please take over Kotoko for a while." The manager informed in a hoarse voice.

"Kotoko-san, come into the office with me RIGHT NOW." The manager demanded as he walked away angrily.

**********

"You are fired!" The manager slammed his palm hard on the table when they are alone in the office.

"Please, give me one more chance." Kotoko pleaded.

"BAKA! Do you know how much loss we are incurring due to your stupid mistake?" The manager then continued ranting how the mistake could be fatal if he hadn't realised it in time.

_I really miss how Irie-kun had call me that._ For a moment, Kotoko was lost in her thought.

"KOTOKO! ARE YOU LISTENING?" The manager screamed when he realised Kotoko's blank expression.

"Hai! Hai!" Kotoko nodded her head profusely. _It's not the right time to think of Irie-kun._ Kotoko reminded herself. "Please…let me stay. I will pay for the loss using this month's salary." Kotoko pleaded.

"Hmm…" The manager got back to his seat." Three months."

"Huh?"

"You have to work here three months without getting any salary. How?"

"But…"

"But what?"

"Would I still be getting my meals here?" Kotoko mumbled.

"Of course. You must work full shift today. Go and make sure all the full trash bags are being replaced and wash all the toilets."

"Hai." Kotoko was glad that the manager had decided not to fire her.

"And…"

"Yes?" Kotoko turned her head.

"Stay away from the cashier." The manager informed.

"Hai!"

After Kotoko stepped out of the office, the manager was punching some figures into one calculator happily estimating the money that he had saved for the company because the estimated loss was only equivalent to one month of Kotoko's salary as the extra customers they had today would probably covered the loss for rest of the 700 yen of each set meal.

*********

"Ha! Of course I know where Kotoko is. But I am not going to tell you! So you better leave her alone." Kinnosuke took this great opportunity to get back at Naoki and quickly walked away. _Phew! I mustn't let him know that I have no idea where Kotoko is._ Kinnosuke quickly wiped off the sweat on his forehead.

"Darn! That baka knows nothing at all!" Naoki muttered out angrily when he recalled the meeting with Kinnosuke during that afternoon.

"Eating take-away again?" Yuki grumbled when he saw boxes of food instead of plates.

"Mama is not feeling well today." Papa informed.

"It's all that baka's fault. I don't care, I want my dinner, and not junk food!" Yuki stomped hard on the ground to show his frustration.

"Yuki! Stop it!" Naoki screamed out, much to Yuki's surprise.

"Gomen." Naoki quickly apologized before going back to his room. Naoki did not touch his dinner.

*********

_Finally, this is the last trash bag of the night._ Kotoko threw the black plastic bag into the dustbin. "Goo~~" Kotoko's tummy was protesting because she did not have the time to eat her dinner due to the ongoing flow of customers (thanks to the 'special offer' of the day). 

She had to keep replacing new trash bags in the bin and the toilets were always so dirty no matter how many times she had cleaned it. However, the people from kitchen did save some dinner for her. When Kotoko reached home, it was over midnight. 

_Tomorrow would be another day of full shift again? _Kotoko sulked moodily when she took a look at the revised timetable of her shift work that her manager had just passed to her before stepping into the house. Kotoko slowly dragged her herself into the house without bothering to switch on the light.

*** Tsk…tsk…***

_Someone is in the house?_ Kotoko thought she heard some rustling sound from one room, which was locked when she first moved into the house. 

_Don't tell me that the house has been broken into._ Kotoko quickly grabbed one vase from the shelf. Slowly and carefully, Kotoko tiptoed to the room where the noise was first heard and softly opened the door.

"There's really someone inside!" Kotoko gasped when she spotted one dark figure bending over the bed as though looking for something. Without any hesitation, Kotoko rushed over and…

"KYAAA!" The figure screamed after being hit on the head.

"Take this!" Kotoko gave the figure a kick on his stomach.

Silent.

The figure fainted when his head was knocked against the edge of the table after loosing his balance. Sensing that the figure was not moving anymore, Kotoko quickly switched on the light. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw the blood-covered face on the floor.

"IRIE-KUN????" Kotoko gasped in disbelief.

**To be continued…**


	9. Deep Troubles

Thank you **Washu-Plushie and **Chiaki Nozomi** for reviewing this fic! ^_^**

**Kotoko Strikes Back! **

**Chapter 9 – Deep Troubles**

" Hey! What were you doing that for?" A shocked lady exclaimed when she emerged from the bathroom and saw her boyfriend lying on the floor. She quickly rushed towards him, took off the towel that was previously wrapped around her head so that she could stop the bleeding.

" Irie-kun…" Kotoko mumbled confusing to herself and stood rooted to the ground, obviously still in a state of shock.

" Call the ambulance! Quick!" The lady demanded.

" Hai!" Kotoko finally regained her composure and quickly ran out of the room._ What is Irie-kun doing here? Who's that lady?_ All the questions started ringing in her head while she made the call.

******

" I am afraid this is a case of assault, you have to take a trip to the police station with us." The police informed Kotoko. 

" What? But I've already said that I thought the house was..."

" I am sorry, we have to go by the book since Miss Fujiwara had filed a report against you." The lady had actually made a police report using her mobile phone while Kotoko was out of the room.

" Miss Fujiwara?" Kotoko was totally confused at the moment. " We have to go now." The police beckoned as he had Kotoko hands cuffed. 

_I am really in deep trouble._ Kotoko thought dejectedly, her eyes fixed worriedly at the cuffs around her wrists. 

*******

Sai was about to call it for a day when the phone rang. " What? I will be right there!" Sai quickly cradled the phone and shouted for Kinnosuke. "Kin, lock the gate for me! I need to rush off now!" 

" Huh?" Before Kinnosuke could respond, Sai was already nowhere to be seen.

*******

" Otouchan!" Kotoko almost cried out when she saw Sai came into the room.

" Kotoko!" Sai was happy to see Kotoko again. However, the thought of having a family reunion in a police station really dampened his mood. Both father and daughter gave each other a bear hug.

" What happen to you?" Sai asked.

" Irie-kun…" Before Kotoko could explain, she burst into tears because she was very worried.

" Naoki? You saw him?" Sai asked again. Kotoko nodded her head.

" What did you do to him this time?" Sai was glad that Naoki had managed to locate Kotoko.

" I nearly killed him! He is now in the hospital." Kotoko was still crying.

" What?"

" Miss Aihara, you may go now. Miss Fujiwara had decided to drop the charges." One police informed her. After signing some documents, Kotoko immediately ran out of the station.

" Kotoko! Where are you going?" Sai shouted while chasing after her.

" Hospital! I must see Irie-kun!" Kotoko shouted back, without turning her head.

*******

" Where am I?"

" You are in a hospital."

" Hospital?"

" Yep, you got attacked by one crazy woman."

" Crazy woman? Urghh! My head, it's so painful."

" Take it easy. You need some rest."

*******

" Irie-kun! Irie Naoki!" Kotoko informed.

" I am sorry, there's no such person admitted to this hospital." The nurse replied after checking through her database.

" Are you sure? He was admitted just a few hours ago! Please check. The one with head injuries." Kotoko tried her best to refresh the nurse's memory.

" I am really sorry, there are so many people coming in tonight, I couldn't possibly remember all of them?" The nurse was getting quite impatient with Kotoko.

" Onegai! His name is I-R-I-E -N-A-O-K-I" Kotoko still refused to give up.

" That's enough! Do you know that I have a lot of things to do than to entertain you! Are you sure you are in the correct hospital?" The nurse asked in an exasperated voice. 

" Huh? Isn't this Tokyo Hospital?" Kotoko asked. Then, a series of emotions could be seen on the nurse's face. " This is XXX hospital, the hospital that you are looking for is two streets away." The nurse couldn't believe that she had spent so much time on this baka. 

" Gomen! Gomen!" Kotoko apologized repeatedly before making a dash towards the exit. " Irie-kun, here I come!"

**To be continued…**


	10. He Isn’t Irie kun?

**To Dytia:** Thank you for reading this fiction! ^_^

**Kotoko Strikes Back! **

**Chapter 10 – He Isn't Irie-kun?**

" I am sorry, there's no Naoki Irie in our record." The nurse explained patiently to Kotoko. "How could that be? Is this Tokyo Hospital?" Kotoko asked. " Hai. But there is no such person being admitted here." The nurse replied.

" Kotoko?" Kotoko heard a familiar voice and turned. " Mrs. Kurozawa?" Kotoko realized Mrs. Kurozawa standing behind her, the lady whom she saw earlier was standing just beside Mrs. Kurozawa. " Mrs. Kurozawa, do you know which ward Irie-kun is staying?" Kotoko asked.

" Irie-kun? Who's Irie-kun?" Mrs. Kurozawa was confused by Kotoko's question.

" I had knocked him down with a vase. I hope he is okay now." Kotoko was at the verge of breaking down because it seemed forever for her to get to Naoki. 

"Sou desu ka." Mrs. Kurozawa finally understood whom Kotoko was referring to; however, she was wondering why Kotoko kept insisting on the name Irie. " You this troublemaker, stop pestering us will you!" Miki gave Kotoko a hard push. 

"What's this?" Mrs. Kurozawa picked up an opened red cardholder that fell from Kotoko's pocket when Miki pushed her. "It couldn't be?" Mrs. Kurozawa's eyes widened when she saw the photo inside the cardholder. 

Now she could understand why Kotoko kept calling her son by that name.

********

_He is not Irie-kun? How could that be? _Kotoko thought as she opened the door to the apartment. As she passed by the room, she went in and saw the dry bloodstains, which belonged to Kenrou Kurozawa, on the floor. "That must really hurt." Kotoko muttered under her breath as she touched her forehead while anticipating on the damages that she had caused to that poor fellow.

Miki had forbidden Kotoko to visit Kenrou because she was still at the verge of anger. Basically, Kotoko had spoiled her happy mood by sending her beloved Kenrou into the hospital.

_Wow, they look as though they are identical twin, except Naoki is more handsome._ Kotoko thought as she stared at the photo that was placed on the table. 

" What a night, I will clear up the stain during tomorrow." It was already 4 a.m. in the morning when Kotoko finally fell asleep on Kenrou's bed.

*******

" You saw Kotoko?" Machiko asked. It was the first time she had reacted to anything ever since Kotoko left. " Hai! But I had lost track of her. She told me that she had almost killed Naoki." Sai explained.

_Almost killed me? What was she doing during that time?_ Naoki almost screamed out inside his head but still, he didn't show any expression when Sai mentioned about Kotoko.

" What happen?" Machiko prompted." I am not very sure. But I hope she would call back." Sai was equally worried. 

" Oh, Kotoko." Machiko gave a hard stare at Naoki. " What now?" Naoki asked.

" You better find out where Kotoko is or else I would stopped cooking meals for the family." Machiko threatened. _Didn't you already do that?_ Naoki thought. 

Naoki headed towards the doorway with no intention in rebuking his mother. _I must find her. Something bad must have happened. _Naoki reminded himself before stepping out of the house.

*******

Kotoko was awakened by a hard smack on her buttocks. " Huh?" Kotoko slowly opened her eyes. Through the blurred visions, she managed to see a lady standing in front of her with both her hands on her waist.

" How long are you intending to sleep?" Miki questioned out pointedly.

" What's the time now?" Kotoko's eyes were searching for any available alarm clock. " Nani? It's already 11 a.m.?" Kotoko quickly jumped out of the bed and almost knocked Miki down.

" Hey! Watch out! Kenrou had to spend the rest of the week in the hospital because of you and now you want to harm me as well?" Miki screamed.

" Gomen! I am already late for my work!" Kotoko quickly apologized. 

" If obasan hadn't stopped me, I would personally make sure you end up in jail." Miki continued.

" Gomen! Gomen!" Kotoko wanted to run out of the room but was pulled back by Miki.

" You must clean this mess before you go!" Miki demanded as she pointed to the floor. " But…" Kotoko tried to explain but was stopped by Miki.

" No but, clean it now. Remember? You are the housekeeper in this apartment! I will ask obasan to fire you if you are not doing your work properly!" Miki was venting all her frustration on Kotoko." Hai!" Kotoko had no choice but to do as told since she couldn't to afford to lose this job as well.

_I think I will have to find myself another job in another restaurant._ Kotoko thought sadly while proceeding into the kitchen to get the necessary equipment for the cleaning.

" My precious Armani!!!" There was a shrilling scream coming out from the room when Miki finally realized Kotoko had been sleeping on her favourite skirt, which she had put it on the bed during the night before. " Oh O…" Kotoko knew that she had created yet another problem for Miki Fujiwara.

*******

**NOTICE BOARD:**

**AIHARA KOTOKO GOTTEN CAUGHT FOR ASSAULTING!!!**

*******

There was a photo showing Kotoko being handcuffed while walking out from an apartment. _Who did she assault?_ Naoki grimaced while he stared hard at the photograph. He wanted to tear off the notice, and this time, he did it.

To be continued…


	11. Another Step Closer

**Kotoko Strikes Back! **

**Chapter 11 – Another Step Closer…**

_Damn it. Naoki had torn the notice!_ Reiko clenched her teeth angrily. " Neechan, you are back! See who's here?" Ayako dashed out to the doorway. " Who?" Reiko snapped out impatiently because she had no mood to entertain Ayako.

" See for yourself!" Ayako pointed at one figure standing in the living room. " Miki?" Reiko's eyes widened with excitement. " When did you come back?" Reiko asked, behaving like a hyper active child. 

Miki Fujiwara was Reiko's best friend since young. Miki was three years older. " Yesterday." Miki replied and sighed. " What happened? You don't look too happy?" Reiko could sense Miki's unhappiness.

" It's a long story." Miki started to relate the whole incident that happened during the night before.

********

" Please, give me another chance! I won't be late next time." Kotoko pleaded. " No, we cannot afford to hire such an irresponsible person. You are fired!" The manager rejected firmly. 

Knowing that there's no hope in getting back her job, Kotoko left the office. _I need to get another job or perhaps I should go back to school? I really miss Zinko, Satomi and Kin._ Kotoko thought sadly while checking the content of her purse.

********

" Gomen…may I know how much does this cost?" Kotoko pointed at a beautifully wrapped hamper that contained some fruits and flowers. "Ten thousand yen." The sales lady informed Kotoko. _What? _Kotoko thought aloud as she took out her purse to check its content. 

"Ahh…what can I buy with two thousand yen?" Kotoko asked." Nani?" The sales girl gave Kotoko a cold stare and shifted her glance to the direction of the shelves. " This." Kotoko was given a single stalk of flower wrapped in some translucent wrapping paper. " Only one flower? How much is the apple?" Kotoko took one big apple from the basket.

"Four hundred yen." Came the reply. "Okay, I will take this flower and the apple." Kotoko replied and start digging her pocket for the rest of the four hundred yen.

"Kenrou Kurozawa." Kotoko recited the name on the door to confirm she was entering the correct ward.

*******

"Do you know that YY fast food restaurant was offering Set Meal A at only 300 yen during yesterday?"

"Wow! Come let's go and grab one set. I've always wanted to have set A."

"Nah…they only offered for one day. It seemed that one of their staffs had key in the wrong prices and so they decided to let it be in order to retain the incoming flow of customers."

"Too bad we missed it."

_YY fast food restaurant? Hmmm…_Naoki wondered to himself when he overheard the conversation between the two students.

********

" Oh…he looked so much like Irie-kun." Kotoko put the flower and apple on the table beside the bed and took a seat on a nearby sofa. Kenrou was still in his sleep.

" Kotoko, you are here?" Mrs. Kurozawa entered the room.

" Konnichiwa." Kotoko greeted, using her ever-so-loud voice. "Shhhh…not so loud, Kenrou had a hard time falling asleep during last night." Mrs. Kurozawa informed. "Gomen…" Kotoko quickly apologized, but her voice was not getting any softer.

" Shhhh…" Mrs. Kurozawa took a seat next to Kotoko. "Opps…" Kotoko quickly covered her mouth with her hands. "Gomen ne…I didn't mean to hurt your son." Kotoko whispered.

" It's okay. Kenrou was to be blamed too. He should have informed me about his arrival in advance." Mrs. Kurozawa puts her hand onto Kotoko's while casting her views at her sleeping son.

A short silent in the room…

" In fact, I have to thank you for the 'attack', or else I might not get to see him at all." Mrs. Kurozawa's eyes started swelling with tears. "Huh?" Kotoko was totally confused by Mrs. Kurozawa's sudden outburst.

**To be continued…******


	12. Almost Missed?

**Kotoko Strikes Back! **

**Chapter 12 – Almost…Missed?**

"I heard obasan calling her Kotoko…"

"Kotoko? As in Aihara Kotoko?" Reiko prompted further.

"I don't know her first name. But let me tell you this, I've never seen such a clumsy girl in my life and she almost ruined my precious Armani." Miki grumbled.

"Hmmm…" Reiko seemed to confirm the Kotoko whom Miki mentioned might be the one after all. Who else would fit the tag other than the infamous Aihara Kotoko?

"Obasan, please don't cry." Kotoko was trying her best to calm Mrs. Kurozawa down because she had been crying over the past ten minutes.

"Gomen ne…" Mrs. Kurozawa quickly took out a handkerchief and wiped off the tears from her face.

"Is there something wrong between you and your son?" Kotoko asked and Mrs. Kurozawa nodded her head.

"I see, what happen?"

"Oh…we had a fight during two years ago. That's the reason he went to America." Mrs. Kurozawa sniffled while readjusting her snood when she realised some other visitors entering the room.

"What's the big deal? I always quarrel with my father too." Kotoko remarked. _I miss Dad._ Kotoko thought when she mentioned about Sai.

"Well, I just wanted him to be with this girl whom I really like. She is quite an adorable girl…" Mrs. Kurozawa paused and looked into Kotoko's eyes, " Just like you…" Mrs. Kurozawa smiled as she recalled those happy days when Keiko moved in with them. "Her name is Keiko. She is such an energetic girl and had brighten up our boring life since the day she moved in." Mrs. Kurozawa explained.

_Hmm…this scenario sounds so familiar._ Kotoko wondered. "However, Kenrou didn't like her as much as I did. He kept complaining that she doesn't behave like a normal girl would behave." Mrs. Kurozawa let out a loud sigh. " You know what? He even complained that her voice is so loud that he would just go crazy whenever he hears her voice. Don't you find that just too much?"

Kotoko remained speechless. _Is that how Irie-kun sees me too?_ Kotoko got depressed with this thought.

"And then one day, Kenrou said something nasty to Keiko and she just went disappear since that day. I was so angry that I gave Kenrou a slap. A slap which I regretted giving him. He hasn't spoken a word to me since then." Mrs. Kurozawa continued while her eyes reddened once again.

"Don't cry." Kotoko quickly gave Mrs. Kurozawa a hug because she herself wanted to cry out too. _Poor Keiko, she is just like me._ Kotoko thought sadly.

"Excuse me, do you know if there is one Aihara Kotoko is working here?" Naoki asked.

"That Aihara?" The cashier responded and his respond had somehow confirmed Naoki's wild guess. "Ya, that Aihara." Naoki nodded.

"She was fired just this morning." The waiter informed.

"Expected." Naoki frowned. "Do you have her particular, for example where she lives?" Naoki prompted further.

"I am sorry, you have to ask our manager. Do you need anything from the menu?"

"Eh…Can I have Set A please." Naoki ordered.

"Tadaima!" Naoki informed.

"Okaeri!" Machiko responded as she rushed out from the kitchen. She had resumed her old self since Sai told her about Kotoko. "Any news?" Machiko asked excitedly. Naoki just shrugged his shoulders.

"What? Still no news?" Machiko was a little disappointed.

"Don't cook my share, I've had my dinner already." Naoki informed. _Damn that manager. Never mind, she must be staying somewhere near her working place._ Naoki thought as he proceeded back to his room. He was reaching for something in his pocket. _I think I had pass by this stretch of building just now._ Naoki was looking at the photo that he had torn down from the notice board during that morning.

"Poor Keiko." Kotoko mumbled to herself, still feeling sorry for the girl. As Kenrou was asleep during the past two hours, therefore, she didn't have the chance to apologize to him on the spot.

"Look who's back?" Kotoko's thought was interrupted by a voice projected from the living room.

"Konbawa, Kotoko-chan."

"Reiko-chan?" Kotoko was surprised to see Reiko standing beside Miki.

**To be continued….**


	13. Giving Up

**Kotoko Strikes Back! **

**Chapter 13 – Giving Up**

"You two really know each other?" Miki asked, surprised. "Hai! We happened to be schoolmates as well. She is from the **F **class." Reiko replied, emphasizing on the letter 'F'.

"What…what are you doing here?" Kotoko stammered because if Reiko already knew her whereabouts, Naoki would eventually know it too.

"Don't worry, Naoki doesn't know. Anyway, even if he knew, he wouldn't bother to come looking for you." Reiko remarked coldly as if reading Kotoko's worry.

_Who am I kidding? Naoki would sure rush over if I were to give him the address._ Reiko thought with a mixed feeling of anger and depression. Nevertheless, that did not stop her from getting rid of Kotoko. _Naoki would eventually come back to me once I get rid of this pest._ Reiko assured herself.

Miki was seated at the sofa, observing the two girls. _Reiko must be really in love with this Naoki. Look at that expression, is she going to eat up that Kotoko?_ Miki thought. "Well, I guess I better leave the both of you to settle your scores." Miki shrugged her shoulders. "I will be in the room if you need me."

"Young girls." Miki mumbled, shaking her head.

"Reiko-chan, you are right." Kotoko agreed, much to Reiko's surprise. "Then, perhaps you should stay away from Naoki forever since he had already made up his mind." Reiko informed. She then retrieved something from her bag and handed it to Kotoko.

_Stay away from Irie-kun forever?_ Kotoko mentally recited Reiko's words as she strolled along the school corridor. _Would I be able to do that?_ Kotoko started questioning herself.

"Naoki!" Reiko called out when she saw Naoki walking in front of her.

"Yes?" Naoki asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to walk together with you. So, how's your searching going on?" Reiko asked.

"What search?" Naoki asked even though he knew what Reiko was referring to.

"Never mind." Reiko replied and clung her right hand around Naoki. _Why must she always do that?_ Naoki silently protested but never did anything to stop Reiko.

I_t's them! I better hide._ Kotoko quickly ran behind a pillar in order to avoid the couple. _Irie-kun looks so happy when he is with Reiko-chan. I never see him so happy before. I guess Reiko-chan was right after all. Irie-kun is better off without my presence._ Kotoko thought sadly as she watched the couple bypassing her.

_Kotoko?_ Naoki started scanning around the environment when they were near the pillar where Kotoko was hiding. His sixth sense had detected her presence.

"What are you looking for?" Reiko asked.

"Nothing." Naoki replied, but his eyes were still doing the scanning. _I am sure she is somewhere near._ Naoki frowned when he failed to see Kotoko lurking around the area.

"Don't think too much, let's go. Class is about to start." Reiko pulled Naoki away while casting her eyes at one shadow behind the pillar. _If that letter weren't convincing enough, this would probably make that baka give up on Naoki._ Reiko thought with a scheming smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Naoki asked.

"Nothing. I just feel so happy being close to you." Reiko replied cheerfully.

_I should leave it as it is. Irie-kun made the right choice. He should accept Reiko's love._ Kotoko's eyes reddened as she took out a piece of paper from her bag and stared blankly at the content.

"Kotoko?"

"Satomi? Zinko?" Kotoko was so happy to see her two best friends.

"You are back!" Satomi and Zinko quickly pulled Kotoko back to their classroom.

"I need to go somewhere." Naoki suddenly stopped walking.

"Where?" Reiko asked.

"Class F." Naoki pulled Reiko's arm away from his. "Don't wait up."

"What? You are going to stop schooling?" Kinnosuke screamed so loud that even Kotoko had to cover her ears. "Why? Is it because of that Irie Naoki again?" Kinnosuke rolled up his sleeves. "I am going to kill him!!"

"No. Why would I stop schooling because of that baka?" Kotoko stopped Kinnosuke. There was a momentary silent before Kinnosuke finally said something. "Kotoko…you call him a baka???" Kinnosuke sniffled out disbelievingly.

"Hai! If I am a baka, he would be a bigger baka!" Kotoko remarked with dignity, one virtue seldom found in her.

"Are you all right?" Satomi immediately placed her palm onto Kotoko's forehead to see if Kotoko was having any fever.

"Since Irie-kun had found his happiness, I don't want to spoil it." Kotoko explained.

"Hai! Hai! That's the way, Kotoko! Don't worry, I can give you all the happiness that you want." Kinnosuke assured and tried to pull Kotoko into his arms.

"Stop that!" Satomi and Zinko quickly pushed Kinnosuke away. "What happen to you during the past few days? Where's the original Kotoko?" Zinko gave Kotoko a tight slap across her face.

"Zinko?" Kotoko was shocked, not able to comprehend why Zinko was doing that. Wasn't Zinko the one who kept discouraging Kotoko from pinning any hopes on Naoki? "What happiness are you talking about?" Zinko questioned out pointedly. "Are you going to give up just like that?" Satomi added in.

"Hey, are you gals my friends or what?" Kinnosuke tried to stop Zinko and Satomi from changing Kotoko's mind. "Kin-chan, do you think Kotoko's heart would be with you even if she is to accept your love?" Zinko growled, giving Kinnosuke a hard stare.

"I…I don't mind…" Kinnosuke murmured out. He was totally aware of the answer.

"Zinko, Satomi…" Kotoko was loss for words.

"Kotoko…Ganbatte…you mustn't lose to that Reiko!" Satomi encouraged.

"But…but…I saw him so happy right now, I don't want to burst that bubble." Kotoko said with her eyes looking down.

"Kotoko!!" Zinko and Satomi grabbed hold of Kotoko's shoulders. "We want the old Kotoko back! Prove it to us!"

"But…" Kotoko was in dilemma.

Of course, why wouldn't Kotoko want to be with Naoki? However, after listening to Mrs. Kurozawa's story about Keiko, it was like looking into a mirror and she was able to see herself from Naoki's point of view. During that moment, she hated herself for behaving that way too. Kotoko was further convinced about giving up after receiving the letter from Reiko.

"Kotoko…"

"Let me think about it first." Kotoko said.

"Ganbatte!" Both Zinko and Satomi shouted.

"Hai!" Kotoko formed a 'V' sign with her fingers before going but silently sighed after turning her head around, not wanting to disappoint her two friends.

"Phew! For a moment I thought she was going to give up." Satomi said. "Then, we would be loosing our bet to those two bitches in Class 3-A." Zinko added.

"Why, you two devils…" Kinnosuke overheard their short conversation. "Kotoko! Wait up!" Kinnosuke tried to chase after Kotoko but was pinned down by Satomi and Zinko.

"Kotoko…" Kinnosuke cried out.

_She is not in the class?_ Naoki frowned again when he could only see Satomi and Zinko pinning Kinnosuke down onto the ground.

_Why? Why would he choose that baka over me? Why?_ Reiko could taste the saltiness of her tears as she watched Naoki standing outside Class 3-F.

**To be continued…**


	14. The Side Story: HIS STORY

**Kotoko Strikes Back!**

**Chapter 14 (Side Story)**

**_HIS STORY_**

"Yucks! It tasted so awful!" I complained out in disgust because of the funny taste. "Is that so?" Neechan anxiously dips her index finger into the bowl and gives it a lick. "Yucks!" Neechan quickly spits out the bitter substance out which is supposed to be chocolate, but I guess she would have to try again.

Poor neechan, always a loser whenever she is in the kitchen, why couldn't she just buys the chocolate instead? I am sure that the chocolates that I received from those anonymous girls during the past Valentines were from the gift shops.

"Michi, what have you done to my pot?" Kaasan almost fainted when she couldn't even recognize her precious red pot that my neechan is holding on to.

Konnichiwa! My name is Kenrou Kurozawa, and that loser in the kitchen would be to be my neechan, Michi Kurozawa and the one who almost fainted is my mother Ryoko Kurozawa. We moved into this new house after my father passed away during one month ago. My father had bought it for my mother during her birthday, so she had insisted moving here even if we have to get up extra earlier than usual for school (me) and work (neechan and kaasan).

"Ohayou!!"

"You are always late." I shouted mercilessly into Tabe, my best friend's ear. I hate people who are always late and yet I have been best friend with this 'King of Lateness' for so many years, isn't life just ironic?

"My alarm clock wasn't working this morning." Tabe would chatter on with his explanation even when I've chosen to ignore him. Always the same old excuses - alarm clock not working, flat tire and once he even told me that he was locked in his toilet when there isn't even any lock in the first place because I have been to his house for countless time.

"Stop explaining or I will make sure your teeth end up in your pocket." I have to turn my head around to warn him because the noise from the bypassing trains is almost drowning our voice. "Kenrou! Watch out!" I could see Tabe's horrified expression, but it is already too late for me to react. "KYAAAAAA!!!"

"Your bike will be ready in two days time." The technician informed in a monotonous voice.

"What? Two days? Are you kidding?" I protested out angrily. The accident during this morning was already frustrating because I have to push my bike all the way to school instead of riding it and now this?

"You can ask the rest of the shops, they would need two days too."

"Whatever." I wave my hand to stop that burly man from blabbering on because I really have no mood to listen to him finding excuses for his inefficiency. I decide to throw away all boxes of chocolates into a nearby bin since they would be a burden to me if I have to walk home instead.

Valentine really sucks!

It has been months since we moved into this house and I am getting quite used to the long distance journey to school. "Damn!" I curse while scrutinizing at the scar on my forehead through the mirror. It kind of reminds me of the girl I've clashed into during this morning. Her expressions gave me an impression that she was in great pain, but she just ran off without accepting my apology. What a strange girl.

Her dress code was a resemblance of a country mouse visiting the town for the first time. I wouldn't imagine any Tokyo girls wearing that kind of dress.

"Oh mother, please stop crying. You sounded as if neechan is not coming back." I am trying my best to comfort mother after neechan and her fiancé announced their plan after marriage during the night before.

"Why must she marry a gaijin? WHY? WHY?" Obviously my skill in comforting needs more polishing because mother is now crying louder and harder than minutes ago.

"Maybe a gaijin would appreciate neechan's cooking than a nihonjin would?" I know I have cracked a bad joke but I just couldn't help it. Neechan is going to get married in a few days time. Kaasan had strongly objected to that marriage during the initial stages but I guess true love could make people survived through any tough obstacles.

I really pity my brother-in-law to be, or to be precise, his stomach?

It's Valentine day again.

"How am I going to digest all these chocolates?" I asked myself while laying out the beautifully wrapped chocolates onto my bed. I can only do this when mother is not around, or else she would start her nagging again. After giving the bed of chocolates a quick scan, I notice one wrapped in pink translucent paper. There isn't any card attaching to it. I must have lost it somewhere. I unwrap the paper and throw it into my mouth and my face turns pale almost immediately as the piece of candy starts melting in my mouth.

"Yucks!" I spit the whole piece of chocolate out and it lands and stains on my favourite jeans. "It's the worst chocolate that I ever tasted! Even worse than neechan's!" I cried out and quickly run into the toilet in order to wash away the awful taste. I don't really know how to describe it -- spicy and yet sweet? Urghh…who can possibly be a worse cook than neechan?

"Kenrou! Are you back?" Kaasan is back from work? I take a quick glance at my watch, which only indicates 15 00 Hr. Why is she so early today? Just as I am wondering, the answer is out. "Someone is here to live with us."

Well, that is something new. I quickly dry my face with the towel and step out of my room. "Meet your cousin Tanaka Keiko." Kaasan starts with the introduction.

"Isn't she?" All I can do is to stare blankly at the girl who is now standing behind mother and at that very moment, I have totally forgotten about the awful taste on my taste bud.

" Konnichiwa, I am Keiko. Doozo yoroshiku!" The girl pauses and fixes her glance at my hand. " Oh, I see that you have eaten my chocolate! Do you like it?"

"What?" I almost black out. This would be the second surprise that Keiko has given to me today. The reason why I was shocked when mother first introduced us is due to the fact that the girl whom I had knocked down with my bike exactly one year ago was actually Keiko, my cousin.

Valentine really and I mean...really sucks!

"Kenrou-kun, wait for me." Keiko has been shouting from behind and I have been ignoring her like what I had been doing for the past few months. "Aren't you going to slow down a bit?" Tabe asked.

"Who cares?" I continue with the cycling at my normal pace because I have had enough of this girl. Her voice is always louder than the thunder and what's worse is that she would always shout right into my ears as though I am deaf. I don't really understand what made mother adore Keiko so much.

"Kenrou-kun! Please wait up...I can't cycle any faster." Keiko pleaded.

"Kenrou, should we stop and wait for her?" Tabe asked again.

"You can do it if you wish to, but not me." I replied coldly, without even looking back. From the corner of my eyes, I notice Tabe slowing down. What a fool, I don't think he would want to do that if Keiko is to stay with his family instead of mine.

"Happy birthday to Keiko…happy birthday to you…"

"Quick, make a wish…" Keiko closes her eyes and starts murmuring something before reopening her eye. Then she blows the candles. Tanaka Keiko has turned 17 this year.

"Kenrou, what present are you giving Keiko?" Kaasan asked.

"Nothing." I replied with a I-don't-care expression and I know she will starts blowing off her top again. "What? How can you be so insensitive?" Kaasan begins.

"Never mind. As long as Kenrou-kun stays here with me, I am contented." Keiko quickly comes to my rescue, but who needs her help? Anyway, I do appreciate that since I don't think I would enjoy a lecture or nagging by mother in front of all her friends.

"What did you wish for?" Someone asked. I notice Keiko starts blushing. Girls! Why do they always tend to blush? Is that a technique to seduce the opposite sex? Well, too bad, I wouldn't fall for this kind of dirty trick.

"I wish Kenrou-kun would wait for me at least for one time." Keiko finally said out her wish and she has successfully made everyone in directing his or her stares at me.

What kind of wish is that anyway? However, she would never failed to surprise me with all those stupid actions, speeches and Urghh…especially her cooking.

"Kenrou-kun, wait for me!"

"Kenrou, stop being so mean and slow down." Tabe insisted.

"Well, I am being mean okay. Is it my fault that she was cycling so slow?" I rebutted, feeling quite offended by Tabe's accusation.

"Kenrou Kurozawa! I have had enough. How can you be so…so…cold-blooded?" Tabe shouted out accusingly and stops his cycle. I stop too, not for the sake of Keiko, but Tabe.

"What now?"

"Can you stop being so mean to Keiko? She is after all a girl and not to mention that she happens to be your cousin, a relative. Does that ring a bell in your cold, cold brain?" This is the first time I see Tabe looking so serious. He must have been in love with Keiko. I could say nothing, and cycle off without him.

"Hey Tabe, what happened to you this morning? I didn't see you at the normal spot." I spot Tabe in the café during break time since we are not in the same class. Tabe's expression is surprisingly cold and unfeeling. For a moment, I thought I have gotten the wrong person.

"I won't be cycling to school with you starting from tomorrow." Tabe replied and shoves my hand away from his shoulder.

"Why?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"I don't want to have a cold-blooded animal as a best friend."

"Cold-blooded animal?" I just stand rooted to the ground, dumbfound, even when Tabe had walked way and out of my sight.

"Kenrou-kun, you are back! Guess what? I baked you a cake!" Keiko comes rushing to the doorway with a big smile hanging on her face.

"Get lost!" Those are the only two words ringing in my head right now. I still couldn't believe that my best friend, whom I know for so many years, would call me a cold-blooded animal just because of this baka!

"What?" Keiko's face turns pale. I have to admit that I had been cold and harsh on Keiko since the day she stepped in my house, but never that harsh before.

"Didn't you hear it the first time? I said, GET LOST!" I repeated myself, my words sound as cold as before and it finally makes Keiko's eyes red as tomatoes.

"Why?" Keiko is shivering really hard while asking me the question.

"Why?" I recited her question out loud and clear. Well, she asks for it, so better don't blame me for it.

"Because………I hate you!" I growled and take in another deep breath before I continue with my reasons. " I hate you for damaging my bike! I hate you for causing me to have stomach upset after eating your so-call chocolates! I hate your loud and irritating screaming over little things! I hate your cooking because they are never edible! Last but not least, I hate everything about you!" I am a devil. I have vented all my frustration on this poor girl.

"STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Keiko burst into tears, pushes me aside and dashes out of the house. "Kenrou! Why must you say all those nasty things to Keiko?" Kaasan questioned me with a glare.

"Those aren't nasty things! Those were the facts." I rebutted.

"Kenrou, go and bring her back." Mother demanded angrily. "No." I replied determinedly. I refuse to oblige to mother because I am still very angry with Keiko and I don't know why, but I just feel so happy to see her crying. **_SMACK _**"What the…?" During that split second, I feel a sharp sting on my left cheek and now I could taste blood in my mouth as they oozes from some torn tissue. "You are such an imprudent and insensitive child!" Kaasan screamed right into my face before dashing out to look for Keiko. Kaasan has actually slapped me. I am once again dumbfounded. Kaasan has never slapped me before.

Why is she slapping me because of that baka? It seems that all my loved ones have turned hostile towards me all because of that baka! Isn't that just so unfair to me? For this reason, I am not going to forgive them.

NEVER!

Keiko never came back since that day and I didn't care much either. I've stopped talking to kaasan and Tabe. In fact, I've stopped talking to everyone since then. I am now feeling so lonely. I need to get out of this house, this school and perhaps this country.

Kaasan is crying outside the departure hall through the glass door that separated us. She had read my letter. "Arigatou." I thank the lady at the counter before taking my ticket and passport. I've decided to continue my studies in America. All thanks to that Tanaka Keiko. She has really messed up my life.

I hate her.

"Kenrou! You lucky duck! Are you going out with THE Miki?" Gavin, my roommate starts interrogating me the moment he steps into the room. I guess the news had reached his ears.

"Hai!" I nodded since there is no use denying any further. "She is a hot one." Gavin gave a soft punch on my shoulder and it made me smile. I started smiling again ever since the day I met my first girlfriend, Miki Fuijwara during a class seminar. She is a nice girl and I really enjoy being with her. Perhaps I would show her to kaasan during this coming holiday. I want to prove to her that I could still find a Japanese girl who is much better than that Tanaka Keiko even when I am in America.

Let's just see who gets the last laugh.

"Your house looks empty." Miki remarked.

"That's because my mum is staying here alone." I explained. Kaasan is not at home; perhaps she is still in the office.

"I need a bath." Miki informed.

"You can use the bathroom in my room." I told her and points to the direction of my room. The door to my room is locked. Fortunately, I still have the key with me. Everything is left intact…exactly the same as two years ago.

Miki has been in the bathroom for an hour, well, that's one thing I dislike. She always spent an amount of time on dolling herself up and of course that includes her bathing time. This is one thing Keiko wouldn't do. Urghh…why am I always comparing Miki with that baka? I really shouldn't come back in the first place. It has given me too many unpleasant memories.

I wonder how Tabe is doing right now? My pen! Darn it! It has dropped behind the bed.

"Now, where is that damn pen? "I silently cursed as I search blindly with my fingers. I should have switch on the light in the first place, but I guess I am too lazy to do so.

"KYAAA!"

"Who is screaming? Ouch! My head!" I felt a hard object hitting me right behind my head. "Blood?" I stammered when I notice something warm and sticky staining my right hand after I covered my head with it. What happened?

"Take this!" Another shouting is heard before a hard kick lands on my stomach. The pain is unbearable. I am now having blurred visions, am I draining of blood?

"IRIE-KUN???"

Who is Irie? I am getting weaker... Miki…where are you?

"Where am I?" I woke up and see Miki beside me.

"You are in a hospital." Miki replied.

"Hospital?" I thought I am already in hell.

"You were attacked by some crazy woman." Miki informed.

"Crazy woman? Urghh! My head, it's so painful." Why would there be a crazy woman coming into my house and attack me? And who is that Irie?

"Take it easy. You need some rest."

"I was so angry that I gave Kenrou a slap." Isn't that kaasan's voice? " It was a slap which I regretted giving him. He hasn't spoken a word to me since then."

"Don't cry." Wait…it's not Miki's voice. Kaasan is crying again, I have made her cry again. Oh kaasan…please stop crying. You make me want to cry too. "Kaasan…gomen nasai." I mumbled to myself and continue to pretend falling asleep. I am still not ready to face kaasan yet.

I need more time.

I need to get out of here by tonight.

**_End of Side Story – His Story _**


	15. Face To Face

**Kotoko Strikes Back! **

**Chapter 15 – Face to Face**

"Nurse!" Miki dashed out of the ward and grabbed hold of one oncoming nurse. "Where's Kenrou?"

"Kenrou?" The nurse was obviously shocked by this abrupt confrontation. "Kenrou Kurozawa. He stays in this ward." Miki pointed at the ward number.

"Oh…Kurozawa-san had discharged himself during this morning." The nurse informed.

"What?" Miki's eyes widened.

"Gomen…we tried to stop him from doing so, but he was very persistence." The nurse quickly explained. Miki finally let go of the nurse and took out the ringing cellular phone out from her sling bag.

Kotoko walked aimlessly on the street, recalling the 'encouragements' from Zinko and Satomi. "We want the old Kotoko back! Prove it to us!"

_The old Kotoko? The one who was madly in love with Irie-kun?_ Kotoko questioned herself. "But, I **still **love him so much. So, I am still the old Kotoko." Kotoko assured herself and stopped by the lakeside. **"I-R-I-E-K-U-N! I LOVE YOU!"**

"Irie?" Kenrou looked up when he heard a somehow familiar name and tried to locate the source of the voice. From he sat, he noticed a girl standing by the lakeside with both her legs wide open in an inverted 'V' shape and her hands on her waist. However, he couldn't see her face since her back was facing him.

"That posture and voice reminded me so much of …Tanaka Keiko?? Urghh!" Kenrou quickly instinctively had both his ears covered, just like what he would do in the past.

"I-R-I-E-K-U-N! I LOVE YOU!" Kotoko kept repeating the sentence, chanting each sentence in a crescendo tone. "Urghh! When will she stop that horrible roaring?" Kenrou grumbled to himself and took off.

"I-R-I-E-K-U-N! I LOVE YOU!"

"Ooi!" Someone interrupted Kotoko by tapping her shoulder.

"Huh?" And much to everyone's relief, Kotoko finally stopped. "Irie-kun?" Kotoko muttered out bewilderingly.

Reiko was clenching her fists so tight that her nails might dig into the flesh of her palms if she were to continue with the clenching. Her eyes were burning with anger, or perhaps, jealousy? Reiko slowly wiped away the hot tears from her eyes._ Irie Naoki! Why must you be so cold towards me? What do you actually see in that baka?_" Reiko thought furiously as she watched Naoki walking away from Class 3-F.

"You left me with no choice then. " Reiko muttered before taking out something from her pocket.

"The bandage! No, this is not Irie-kun. This is Kenrou Kurozawa." Kotoko 

analyzed after calming down. "Gomen nasai!" Kotoko quickly made a ninety-degree bow.

"Huh? " Kenrou was taken aback by Kotoko's strong reaction. "Eh...No need to be that formal. Just stop that mindless yelling. You can just tell that person right in the face that you love him. It is much better than yelling your head off because he won't get to hear it." Kenrou explained the purpose for his interruption.

"Gomen nasai, Kurozawa-kun, I didn't mean to hurt you." Kotoko's mind was too preoccupied with the apologizing.

"How did you know my surname? And when did you hurt me?" Kenrou was confused.

"I was the one who knock you down during that night." Kotoko explained.

"What?" Kenrou cautiously backed away from Kotoko because he already experienced the taste of Kotoko's 'power'.

"Please..." Kotoko took a few steps towards Kenrou. "Stop…don't you dare come near me." Kenrou warned and took another few steps backwards.

"Okay. I won't come near you." Kotoko stopped.

"Good." Kenrou stopped too. There was an awkward silent between the duo and Kenrou's face softened when he sensed Kotoko's sincerity from her expression.

"Okay, you may tell me your reason." Kenrou said. "Arigatou gozaimasu." Kotoko quickly made another ninety-degree bow before relating the whole picture to him. " I thought someone had broken into the house during that day…"

_Not Kenrou._ Miki thought sadly after checking the Call ID function of her ringing mobile phone. "Moshi -moshi."

Pause….

"Sure. But I can only make it later. Kenrou had discharged from hospital without informing us. I need to find him first."

Pause...

"The problem is that I don't know where he is right now. But don't worry. I will meet you later this afternoon."

Pause...

"Bye." Miki ended the conversation and dialed another button. "Damn it. Kenrou, pick up the phone." Miki mumbled as she headed towards the exit of hospital.

**To be continued…**


	16. BANZAI! Finale

**Kotoko Strikes Back! **

**Chapter 16 – BANZAI!!!!!!**

"Are you sure?" Kenrou eyes widened disbelievingly after listening to Kotoko's revelation. "Hai!" Kotoko nodded profusely and tried to retrieve something from her pocket.  "What are you trying to do? Attack me again?" Even though Kotoko was only half his size, Kenrou could not afford to turn off his awareness against this girl. 

"See this." Kotoko brought out her red cardholder, opened it and flashed it before Kenrou. "Wow…" Kenrou stared hard at the picture of Naoki in daze, not knowing what to say until his cellular phone rang.

"Hai."

Pause…

"Gomen. I didn't hear my phone ring just now."

Pause…

"I am fine. I will be back later. Don't worry." Kenrou quickly ended the conversation and diverted his attention back to Kotoko.

"Now you believe me?" Kotoko asked and Kenrou just nodded.

"You are early." Reiko exclaimed when she noticed a restless Miki sitting on their usual spot in the café. "Did you manage to find Kenrou?" Reiko asked after ordering her drink. Miki shook her head, " I managed to get him on his mobile phone, but before I could ask him where he is…" Miki stopped and buried her head under her arms.

" I am sure he will take care of himself." Reiko quickly comforted.

" Enough of my problem, I will settle the score with him tonight." Miki sighed. " Didn't you say you want something from me?" Miki got straight to the point because she was in no mood to chitchat. Reiko knew Miki's temper well enough and told Miki what she wanted.

"What? Why do you need it for?" Miki asked.

"It's a secret, but I really need it. Onegai." Reiko pleaded.

"All right." Miki reluctantly agreed to it.

"Arigatou!"

"Aihara-san. Do you think it was my fault?" Kenrou asked with his staring at the pond in front of him.

"Hmmm…" Kotoko scratched her head.

"I don't know too. Irie-kun always called me a baka, but I don't mind." Kotoko giggled out.

"Irie-kun? The one in your card holder?" Kenrou asked.

"Hai!" Kotoko nodded profusely for she never fails to get excited whenever the topic is revolving around her Irie-kun.

"You love him so much huh?" Kenrou asked.

"Hai! Very…very…very…much! So much that I would give up EVERYTHING just to be with him." Kotoko started blushing when her eyes met up with Kenrou's because of their striking resemblance. "But, after I heard about your story, I seem to understand how Irie-kun had felt about me." Kotoko stopped her giggled.

"Is that so?"

"Would you want Keiko-chan as your girlfriend?" Kotoko asked. 

"Actually, she wasn't that bad." Kenrou replied.

"Then why would you say those mean things to her?"

"I don't know, I really don't know…perhaps I was too selfish and failed to realize her virtues." Kenrou smiled bitterly.

"Done." Reiko wiped off the beads of perspire on her forehead as she saw the images that she wanted appearing in front of her. Minutes later, she was dialing some familiar numbers.

"Moshi-moshi. Naoki?"

Pause…

"I have something to show you. Can we meet later?"

Pause…

"Please, this is really important."

Pause…

"Good, where are you now?"

Pause…

"All right, we shall meet at the YY."

Miki was wondering around, trying her luck in locating Kenrou after passing the thing that Reiko had requested from her. _Where would he be?_ Miki wondered when she didn't find Kenrou back in his house.

"I hate it when everyone was trying to protect her as though she was some precious stone." Kenrou explained. "In fact, she is just some clumsy country bumpkin." Kenrou continued. "Where are you going? " Kenrou quickly grabbed hold of Kotoko's arm when Kotoko got up from her seat and was shocked when he noticed Kotoko in tears. _That expression…_ Kenrou thought.

**_"STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"_**

****

Kenrou recalled the day when he said those nasty remarks to Keiko. _Keiko had the same expression too._ Kenrou finally remembered. Kotoko sniffled, her eyes looking down.

"Will you please stop crying?" Kenrou pleaded.

"Was it wrong…" Kotoko slowly looked up. "For Keiko-chan to love you?"

"Well…" Kenrou became speechless.

"Am I wrong to fall so madly in love with Irie-kun too?" Kotoko asked again and covered her tear-streaked face with her hands.

"What's this?" Naoki asked when Reiko passed something over to him.

"See it for yourself." Reiko replied. Naoki opened the envelope and retrieved the content.

"What?" Naoki couldn't believe what he had seen.

"Don't cry." Kenrou gently patted Kotoko on the back of her head as Kotoko leaned her head on his shoulder. _Is this how Keiko felt when she had dashed out?_ Kenrou thought sadly.

"I know Irie-kun wouldn't fall for me... because you had not fall for Keiko-chan." Kotoko muttered sadly.

"Don't be stupid…how can you compare Irie and me? We are two different people. Maybe he would fall for you?" Kenrou comforted.

"He would?" Kotoko asked, her eyes lit with hope. Kenrou shrugged his shoulder. "Perhaps?" Kenrou smiled.

"Nah…you said that to me just because you want me to stop crying, right?" Kotoko eyes narrowed.

Kenrou paused a while.

"Nope." Kenrou finally replied.

"Huh?" Kotoko looked confused. "I said that because I never had the chance to stop Keiko from crying." Kenrou replied and it was his turn to feel sad.

"Oh..." Kotoko exclaimed. _Perhaps Kenrou-ken might be right? Irie-kun might like me for the way I am._ Kotoko assured herself with all the positive thoughts that kept her going during all those years.

"Well, let's just forget about all those unhappy past. Why not let me buy you lunch?" Kotoko offered.

"Lunch?" Kenrou looked at his watch, it was already 5:30 p.m. They had been talking for such a long time. "We should be having dinner now." Kenrou said.

"Dinner?" Kotoko looked at her watch. "Kyaaaa!!!! I forgot that I have one interview to attend!" Indeed, Kotoko was still the old Kotoko. "Forget about the interview! Maybe your Irie-kun would bring you home tonight."

"Really?" Kotoko looked at Kenrou with puppy eyes.

"No!" Kenrou replied.

"You!!!" 

Unknown to the couple, there was a figure standing behind some bush watching them chasing each other around the park.

"Now you know why Kotoko has stop pestering you." Sensing that Naoki wasn't having any reaction after looking at three photos of Kotoko and a guy who looked exactly like him, Reiko went on. "That's because she had manage to find herself a duplicate copy of you." 

"Do you think you can fool me with these photos?" Naoki replied coldly and threw the photos right at Reiko's face before getting up from his seat.

"Naoki!" Reiko shouted but Naoki just ignored her. " Don't you get it? The reason why you've chosen that baka over me is all because of your mother! Deep in your heart, you know that you don't love her at all!" Reiko tried her best to talk sense into Naoki after her plan had backfired.

"So?" Naoki turned around.

"We would make a great couple if not for that baka." Reiko said.

"Sou desu ka?" Naoki smiled.

"Hai." Reiko nodded. Naoki went up to Reiko and lifted her chin up and their faces so near to each other. "Guess what?" Naoki whispered into Reiko's ears.

"What?" Reiko was actually enjoying such close contact with Naoki despite the fact that they were now the main attraction in the busy fast-food restaurant.

"I don't need anyone to tell me how and who to love. But there is one thing I need to tell you." Naoki took a step back.

"Tell me what?" Reiko quickly prompted, feeling a little disappointed that Naoki was now keeping a distant away.

"We would never become a great couple with or without that baka because I had no feeling for you. Please stop doing all these silly thing before I start hating you." With that, Naoki left the restaurant, leaving the poor Reiko breaking down in front of many people.

_I need to find her quick. _Naoki reminded himself as he exited the restaurant because he knew that the guy in the photo was definitely no computer effect.

_This should be the apartment._ Naoki took out the photo from his pocket to confirm before going in. "Nobody's at home?" Naoki muttered with a frown after pressing the doorbell for several times and nobody had answered the door. After waiting for another ten minutes, Naoki left the apartment. 

"Miki?" Kenrou stopped laughing when he saw Miki walking towards him. **– SMACK -- **"I was so worry about you and yet you…" Miki's eyes were filled with anger and frustration.

"Gomen…Fujiwara-san…we were just..." Kotoko tried to explain their situation. **– SMACK --** "What are you doing that for?" Kenrou shouted when Miki gave Kotoko a tight slap too.

"You've never shouted at me before and now you are doing that because of this girl?" Miki screamed hysterically. "That's because you are now being very unreasonable." Kenrou rebutted.

"Did you know that I was so worried for you?" Miki finally burst into tears.

"But there's no reason to do that!" Kenrou shouted even though Miki was crying. "Kenrou-kun…" Kotoko tried to stop Kenrou from agitating Miki any further.

"Gomen…did it hurt?" Kenrou asked. "Fujiwara-san was worried about you." Kotoko replied.

"Stop being Miss Nice." Miki snarled. 

"Miki, I won't tolerate this behaviour of yours." Kenrou warned.

"Fine with me then. Does that mean it's over between us?" Miki asked. Without waiting for Kenrou's reply, Miki turned and walked away, but stopped.

"You…" Miki eyes widened when she saw someone walking towards her. Both Kotoko and Kenrou had gotten a shock too.

"There's really someone looking just like me." Naoki thought as he stopped in front of the trio.

"Irie-kun?" Kotoko tried to remain calm.

"Baka!" Naoki shouted at Kotoko. _Oh…I really miss that voice!_ Kotoko thought happily.

"Gomen nasai." Naoki made a bow to Miki.

"Huh?" Miki was confused by Naoki's action.

"I've overhead your conversation. I am sorry that this baka had created so many misunderstanding between you two." Naoki explained. Miki could only smile back.

"I am here to bring her back." Naoki continued.

"Bring me back?" Kotoko wanted to faint. _Am I dreaming? _Kotoko quickly gave Kenrou a pinch on his arm. "Ouch! What's that for?" Kenrou jumped up in pain while rubbing his arm.

"I am not dreaming after all!" Kotoko confirmed.

"Aren't you suppose to pinch yourself in order to prove that?" Kenrou grumbled.

"Gomen." Kotoko quickly apologized.

"What are you standing there for? Let's go." Naoki beckoned Kotoko to go over to his side.

"Hai!" Kotoko nodded.

"Kenrou-kun…perhaps you were right, Irie-kun might fall for me after all…" Kotoko whispered into Kenrou's ear before going over to Naoki's side.

"Sorry to have caused so many problems." Naoki apologized on behalf on Kotoko again.

"It's okay." Miki felt embarrassed for her impulsive behaviours too.

"Kenrou-kun!" Kotoko shouted from far when they were distant away from the couple.

"What?"

"I KNOW YOU WILL FALL IN LOVE WITH KEIKO-CHAN TOO! GANBATTE!" Kotoko shouted.

"Huh? Who's Keiko?" Miki asked with a glare.

"I am so dead right now." Kenrou wanted to kill Kotoko for that but in the meantime, he would have to go through Miki first.

"Baka!" Naoki scolded.

"Irie-kun…" Kotoko put clung her arms around Naoki's, like how Reiko always does. Naoki did not resist, but continued with his walking.

"Where are you bringing me to?" Kotoko asked. Naoki ignored her question and kept on walking. Kotoko stopped walking. "Where?" Kotoko asked again.

"Home." Naoki finally gave his reply.

"Home? I have two homes now, you know?" Kotoko informed, rolling her eyes. _When did this baka become such a shrewd? _Naoki thought.

"Our home." Naoki finally gave in and walked off without waiting for Kotoko.

"I-R-I-E-K-U-N!!!!!" Kotoko shouted out happily before catching up with Naoki.

"Stop that shouting, will you?" Naoki grumbled.

"I-R-I-E-K-U-N!!!!!" Kotoko just kept on chanting and chanting...just like what the OLD KOTOKO always does...

**"Kotoko Strikes Back! Banzai!"**

The End


End file.
